scropie doopie doo
by HeilSatan-666
Summary: scoobie and the gang get into some pretty shitty adventures
1. the awakening

**the awakening**

 **chapter one**

Scoobie and Shag bag were waiting in the Mystery van for their friends to return from spooky adventured.

"That sure is scary" Said sgahgy. He hate scary things/ /.

"reehehehehehehe" scboob exclaimed. also hge did bnot like scaryy thing.

Sgag deside to lighe a doobgie. fuck my life

/end


	2. the tiniest hoot

chapter 2

the tiniest hoot

fred and purple girl were sexualizing in a spooky cave.

"I do enjoy the trhill of the thought of being cauht by a big spooky thin." said fred.

"indeed

" said daphnes vagian.

velma watched."jinkles." she grinnes

fred cock

it was good.

they end the doing adn exit the pp , pahnie vageen mkae toot noise.

"waht a tinest hoot.

velmeen said/ .

the hoot echoes throught hte ave, becomeing more and more loudly as the echoe expanded. the toot expnda/ it awakedns the ghosts of christmas past.

"u have 3 wishes" say the ghost" velmeen wish for jinkees.

daphneen wish for big vageen.

fred wish for ghost to join mystery gang .

they name ghost dequan. he instantly grew a set of gold rims and amazing cornrows, his pants sagged to below his ghostly ankles, and his skin becakme so dare k you could not see him. all u could see was the gold, dgold rims.

dequan bec ame a nigga withn who was only gold teeth

fred enjoys.


	3. dequans skills

chaper 3?

dequans skills

deqan and the ganad go to the myster van maeister bvan. smoke ran from the inside tot he outsid eof the vanasd. opening the doors, shag bag was kill/ m. scroobie was also almost dead but not quite. weed kills kids


	4. burying shaggry

chapter 4

burying shaggry.

shag was so stoned that his body became a fluid after he died. the gang drank his remains in a ceremony . a funnel was produced from hte back of the van. inside, it went to vemlas butt/ . shagg was poured into the funnel, along iwht lots of tears and bong water, and vemla made cummies. inserted was a huge scoobie-shaped buttplug, and velma was forced to hula hoop./ around and around and around she goes. (all credtit go to rihana/) she made a cocktail of shaggy, her own poops, and bong water.

fred takes out the buttplug and and inserts the pp/ . scoop digs a ohole. fred humps vemla into the hole, and with each thrust, multitudes of liquid shaggy rushed from between her cheeks. eventualy the whole hole was flooded with shit, shaggy, and dank bong. vemla made cummies. also did ferd. he climbed out of the mucousy hole of dead shaggs and bong-y tears, and anoter eruption of cum and shaggy flowed from velma. Scooby grabbed her by the scruff and raped her until she started breathing again. also she had previously stopped breathing. dequan rapped in the backroung. everyone grabbed a straw and sipped at the hole until it was dry like scooby's pussy/ . the shaggy brew brewed inside their tummies for hours, all o f them moaning, completely and utterly fully.

"Shit! I'm gonna shit!" daphnenene groaned. a leaky shit oozed from her butthole. fred lapped it up and threw it up onto scooby , who then farted like an atomic bomb, tiny particled of shaggy exploding from his asshole. velma pooped as well, the girls creating fountains of shaggy shit 50 meters into the air. velmas asshole was so worn out that it was a whole foot wide and as open as a 7-11 on a tuesday night. which is really really open, completely wihtout restriction.

fred took advantage of that gaping slurpee hole and inserted his schlong. he somehow filled her entirely, and eahch of his thrusts released both cummies and poopied from vemlas but. a constant flow of shit waterfalled from freds butthole, leavign a lake of poops and shaggie all around their massive fuckfest. scoobie used his tail to tickle vemlas shit caked clitoris. daphnie shot poopsw into vemlas and freds mouths.

eventually they were empty. everyone shaved themselved entirely and stripped down to their absolute bare skin, shit-soaked clothes abadoned at the scene. the Lake was burtied.


	5. I'm liek a mom, I've got to formulate sp

Chapter 5

I'm liek a mom, I've got to formulate spaghetti.

DEquan was a nigger.


	6. I've tried so hard, and got so far, but

Chapter 6.

I've tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end, it doesnt even matter.

"jinkees." velmbop said as she ate her own pussy. "I'ts like a grilled cheese with roast beef."

Zoo wee mama" said scooby. Scooby ate three tonnes of marijuana that morning.

Fred put a lighter to scoobie's mouth, ignighting thew flames of passions. he pressed his lips to csoobies butthole and sucked deeply, using him as a doggie bong.

"That's some dank ass shit right there" fred exhaled/

"Rehehehehehe" schroobs said.

"zoinks, that's a nifty bong you've got there" said shaggy, his mouth completely full of 50-foot submarine sandwich. dick.

"this sure is spooky." said daphnenenene. Dequan was nibbling at her breadst with his hard, gold teeth. the teeth made cummies/ .


	7. End my life

Chapter 7

End my life/

everyone was cursed by dequans huge nigger dick. "boo" it said

"spooky" the gang said

"boo" the black nigger dick said

"spooky"

"bo"

Dequan used his hard cock to wrap around hthe necks of each member of the gang. scoopie was at the bottomest, and scrappie doo was falling out of his vagain. next plus was shag bag, his beard choking him more than the cock. vemla was nexkt, then fred, then daphney, and the two girls were both rididn freds cock at the same time. dequan flew upwards like a spooky gnhost and hung everyone in the gang besides scrappy doo, who quickly died of AIDS.

THE END.


End file.
